


Don't Scare Me

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Reader gets hurt and Jimmy doesn't like it.





	Don't Scare Me

PROGRESS the place you have called home for the last year, the place where you have made so many friends, the place where you met your boyfriend Jimmy, the place where your career may possibly end.

Tonight was supposed to be night women’s wrestling took centre stage for PROGRESS. There was going to be a huge 8 woman match for the PROGRESS women’s title. It was going to be you, Jinny, Nixon Newell, Session Moth Martina, Toni Storm, Laura Di Matteo, Alex Windsor and Dahlia Black in a huge free-for-all match.

You were in the back doing your final stretches when you felt a sharp slap on your ass.

“That’d better have been my boyfriend, or someone’s losing a hand,” you said, standing up.

“Good thing it’s me then darlin’,” chuckled Jimmy. “And I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself. Ya know how much I love your arse.”

“I know baby,” you smiled, turning to face him.

“Ya all set?”

“Just about. This is going to be insane.”

“If it’s insane then it’s perfect for ya darlin’,” chuckled Jimmy.

“Oh haha, so funny I forgot to laugh,” you deadpanned.

“Now that was just mean,” he pouted.

“Maybe, but you still love me,” you grinned.

“Damn right I do,” he smiled, kissing the tip of your nose.

“Why do you always do that?”

“Cause it’s adorable the way ya scrunch ya nose up afterwards.”

“You soppy bastard.”

Jimmy chuckled and wrapped his arms around you.

“Be careful out there, alright?” said Jimmy, his mood suddenly changing.

“I always am. You know that.”

“I know ya are, it’s a couple of the others I don’t trust,” he sighed.

“Jimmy, I’ll be fine.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise,” you said holding up your little finger.

Jimmy smiled lightly and hooked his little finger with yours. Your music started and it was time for you to go out.

Jimmy hugged you again quickly.

“I love ya,” he whispered in your ear.

“I love you too,” you whispered back before heading out the curtain.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The match was going great, you were pulling out moves that would make Will Ospreay and Ricochet proud. You’re confidence was growing with each passing minute.

You were the only one still stood in the ring, while the other girls were on the outside near the entrance way. You knew whatever you did next you needed to be careful because the steps were close to where the girls were.

Taking a deep breath you bounced off the ropes, ran across the ring and flew over the top rope. You landed as you were supposed to on top of the pile of girls on the floor, but your legs had kept going. You felt the thud of your leg hitting the steel steps before you felt the searing pain shoot through your whole leg. You let out a bloodcurling scream in agony. You knew you were in trouble.

Nixon was the closest to you and whispered to you.

“You okay?”

“I… It’s fucking broke!” you cried.

“Stay still. I’ll get someone to come help.”

You laid on the floor, clutching at your leg. Nixon had crawled up the steps, towards the back when Jimmy came running out.

“Babe?”

“J-Jimmy… I-it hurts,” you sobbed.

“It’s alright. I’m here.”

As Jimmy went to lift you, your leg shifted and another shot of pain went through it. You screamed clinging to Jimmy.

Jimmy yelled for the medics, cussing them out.

“Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you’re angry?” you asked trying to think of anything other than the pain in your leg.

“Not now baby… Please.” sighed Jimmy.

The medics were obviously taking too long for Jimmy’s liking.

“I gotta move ya baby, okay? If it hurts, just bite onto me, alright?”

You nodded slightly. Jimmy picked you up, trying to keep your leg as still as possible. Your foot caught the handrail of the steps, causing it to shift. You screamed out against Jimmy’s chest. The pain was unbearable and you passed out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You weren’t sure how long you’d been out cold, but when you came round you were laying in a hospital bed, Jimmy right by your side. Your leg was already in a cast so you knew that you had definitely broken it. You noticed how red Jimmy’s eyes looked and you realised he’d been crying.

“J-Jimmy?”

He looked over at you.

“It’s alright {Y/N}, I’m right here.”

“W-why were you crying?” you asked him softly.

You saw him take a deep breath.

“I’ve never heard anything scarier than the way you screamed,” he said quietly. “That fucking scared the hell outta me.”

“I-I’m sorry. I thought I’d missed the steps…”

“Ya promised me that ya’d be okay {Y/N}!” Jimmy all but yelled at you. “I… I warned ya!”

Tears started to blur your vision. Jimmy had never yelled at you before. He saw the look in your eyes and sighed.

“Please don’t cry {Y/N}. I didn’t mean to yell at ya. I was just so scared. I’ve never seen ya like that, in that much pain. I didn’t know what to do. I felt useless.”

You reached your hand out and took hold of his.

“You were not useless. You were the one who got me out of there. You were my superhero,” you smiled softly.

Jimmy chuckled.

“How do ya always do that?”

“Do what?”

“Instantly make me feel better with one of ya silly little comments?” he smiled, leaning down and kissing your nose.

“Seriously? The nose thing again?”

He smirked.

“I’ll stop doing that if ya promise to be more careful and don’t scare me like that ever again.”

You thought for a second.

“You can keep doing the nose thing,” you chuckled.

Jimmy chuckled as he helped you sit up and got your crutches.

“Let’s get ya home so I can start fussin’ over ya.”

“I like the sounds of that.”

Jimmy kept his hand on the small of your back as you slowly made your way out of the hospital.


End file.
